Yu–Gi–Oh – Journey Through the Shadow Realm
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When a girl arrives at the card shop and challenges Yugi to a duel the Pharaoh promptly refuses. But Joey challenges her amd ends up in the middle of a shadow game.
1. Prologue

Yu–Gi–Oh – Journey Through the Shadow Realm

Prologue

In the dark fields of the shadow realm a human figure runs from the monsters in the shadows. As she ran through fields that all appeared to be the same she came to a small area where nothing at all looked different and watched the monsters growl around her and smiled. Her white robe swayed around her ankles in the wind as she searched in the recesses of it. She pulled out three small stone tablets and lay them on the ground, pulling a staff from her back she waved it over the three stones.

"Ancient spirits set in stone," she chanted, "I release you from your ancient prison, come forth to complete your ancient contract!"

The wind in the area picked up as the robe and her blond hair billowed from the ancient powers she channelled. As the staff glowed, the three stones resonated with it's power and unleashed the spirits set into them.

Sweat dropped down the girls face as the mists grew and three shadows formed. The mists cleared to reveal the Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"The contract will be fulfilled as three of the guardians prepare to send the fourth from the shadows and into the light," stated the Dark Magician, "The guardian will find he who believes himself to be the ancient Pharaoh reborn and test to see if his power is true."

"How will I test him?" said the girl almost as though reading from a script.

"The powers of the guardians will be bestowed upon you," said the Dark Magician, "Taking whichever form the ancient shadow games have taken in these times."

As he spoke these words a deck appeared in her hand and a Duel Disk appeared on her left arm.

"If it is true then he will take the forbidden path and remove us from those chains that bind us," said the girl.

"And if he is not?" said the Dark Magician.

"His spirit will be cast into the depths of the shadow realm never to return," said the girl.

"Then let the ancient contract be fulfilled," said the Dark Magician holding his staff over her. Her clothes changed from the robe to a t – shirt and jeans and the staff into a bracelet. She walked towards the two dragons who placed their heads together to form an arch. The Dark Magician pointed his staff at the arch created by the two dragons as a portal appeared within it. The Dark Magician walked up to the young girl.

"I wish you luck my former student," he said, "This may be the last time the contract will be fulfilled as the monsters grow stronger each time and the next, you may not make it."

"Thank you master," whispered the girl as she stepped through the portal.


	2. Strike of Destiny

Yu–Gi–Oh – Journey Through the Shadow Realm

Chapter 1 – Strike of Destiny

Yugi sat in his room as the thunderstorm raged outside, the spirit of the Pharaoh which resided in the Millennium Puzzle around his neck was certainly unnerved by the storm. Yugi could feel his nervousness although the Pharaoh refused to speak about it, all as he said was that something big was coming, something that could affect Yugi himself greatly.

Yugi trusted his friend's judgement and didn't argue with him but couldn't hide the fact that he was worried too. Even the Millennium Necklace in his pocket seemed to resonate with the storm.

"What is it?" said Yugi holding the puzzle in his hand to speak to the Pharaoh. On his face was a look of concern as he held the Millennium necklace in his other hand.

"I don't know," said the Pharaoh, his voice carried a tone of wonder and fear into Yugi's heart, "But it is familiar."

"Should we be on guard then?" said Yugi failing to keep his tone level.

"It is unlikely to happen," said the Pharaoh reservedly, as if he was hiding something, "But we should be cautious of anyone new over the next few days."

"What is going to happen?" said Yugi desperately clutching the puzzle tighter to his chest.

"I don't know," said the Pharaoh seriously, "But I fear for your safety."

In an alleyway in Domino a young girl stepped out.

"Next time," said the girl holding her arms as she shivered in the rain, "I'll get him to make me something to keep me warm because every time this happens I seem to get stuck in a storm." She looked nervously around the streets. "First things first, forget the Pharaoh reborn, I need shelter till this storm passes over." She searched the pockets of the jeans for some form of currency and found a handful of notes. Running through the storm she searched for somewhere for shelter.

_Next Morning_

The girl walked down the street in Domino, she'd found refuge in a small motel and somehow got her clothes dry, now she was searching for evidence of the Pharaoh reborn. As she walked past an electronics store one of the images on the TVs inside caught her eye.

"And Yugi Motuo retains his number one duellist position after another intense match with Seto Kaiba," said the newscaster attempting to sound excited about the news, "Although beaten for what seems like the hundredth time in the last few years, Kaiba shows that he is not throwing in the towel just yet. Remaining hopeful that there is some way to defeat the powerful God cards in Yugi's deck, Kaiba has thrown down yet another challenge to Yugi Motuo."

The two faces caught her eye, one she recognised as the Pharaoh Reborn, but the second. She turned to someone on the street and grabbed them.

"Where can I find him?" she babbled desperately pointing to Kaiba on the screen.

"You can usually find him in the Duel Dome," said the guy she'd grabbed scared. The guy pointed to the Duel Dome on the edge of town."

"Thank you," said the girl letting him go, she ran down the street with a look of determination on her face.

"It's time for you to pay Seto," said the girl inserting her deck into the Duel Disk, the look on her face showing 5000 years of hatred, "And this time, there's nothing standing in my way."

She quickly arrived at the Duel Dome, although she discovered the hard way that it was quicker to travel by bus. Outside the Duel Dome she collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Stupid human body with stupid limitations," she said in between breaths, her eyes closed as she tried to recompose herself.

"If you could move from the floor outside my Duel Dome," said a voice above her, "I'd appreciate it."

Her eyes snapped open, she didn't need to see who that voice belonged to.

"You," she said somehow managing to jump up and face him, "You're about to pay!" Her face contorted with rage as she stared into the eyes of Kaiba.

"What do you mean?" said Kaiba keeping his cool convinced he was dealing with a mad girl.

"You destroyed my family," said the girl, she could feel the rage burning up within her and even forgot her Master's advice as she faced Kaiba, she would unleash five thousand years of fury upon him here and now, "Now I will get my revenge." She held up the Duel Disk, her intent

"I've never met you before in my life," said Kaiba walking off, now he was even more convinced she was insane, "Give me one good reason why I should Duel you."

"Because," said the girl, the look of disgust about Kaiba hadn't changed one bit, "I know a way to beat the God cards."

"And I suppose you'll tell me how to beat them if I beat you," said Kaiba.

"Of course," said the girl.

Kaiba mulled it over for a moment but his desperation got the better of him.

"Top floor," said Kaiba walking into the Duel Dome.

As the girl walked or more likely stumbled her way into the elevator she began to question her ability to actually last a match in her current condition. Seeing Kaiba waiting at the top for her dispelled all doubts in her mind about her abilities or fitness to duel however.

"I assume you actually do know how to duel," said Kaiba inserting his deck into his duel disk.

"Do you agree to my terms for the match?" said the girl.

"I suppose," said Kaiba, "After all, we both know who's going to win."

"I assume you know the terms of a shadow game then," said the girl as the duel dome began to darken around them as they were encased in the shadow realm.

"Oh no," said Mokuba from up in the control room, "I knew she was bad news when Seto accepted that duel."


End file.
